


Korrasami Week 2016

by AvatarAang7



Series: The Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Bathtubs, College, F/F, Fluff, Gym, Korrasami Week, Moving In Together, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: It has commenced! 7 (or 8, depending on whether or not I feel up to it) one-shots, all with our two favorite leading ladies. I hope you'll have just as much reading them as I had writing them. (For the record, yes, I suck just as badly at writing summaries as everyone else.) Day 1: Bath TimeDay 2: Gym BuddiesDay 3: The New TADay 4: Moving Out, Moving OnDay 5: Earning Her SpursDay 6: Swimming in the Rain





	1. Chapter 1

Asami was tired and through with it. A long workday had just been put behind her, lots of people who wanted lots of boring things from her, and then she had to race all the way across the city to fix the line of Satomobiles herself. Not like the cars themselves, the actual production line.

Someone had been scamming off the top of her maintenance budget, filling his own pockets, and now it had all horribly jammed up. She literally had to go elbow-deep into the greasy machinery to fix it.

It wasn't the grease that bothered Asami, heck, that was the part she kind of enjoyed. It was that she had a company to run and now someone had forced her to waste time by fixing his mistakes.

Of course, the rearview mirror of her car already betrayed that she had streaks of grease on her face, and that her only real option was to go home to wash them off, even though there was still work left to be done. This would take time, and even worse, Korra wasn't there.

The Northern Water Tribe was having some trouble around the Spirit Portal that required the Avatar's intervention, so that's where she had been for the past few days. Busy with all kinds of spiritual matters that were as far beyond Asami as mechanical engineering was to Korra.

And yet... Somehow, they made it work. Asami couldn't wait to see her girlfriend again, even though it had only been three days. Their trip into the Spirit World had made them official, and telling everyone the exact dynamics was complicated (they couldn't talk the sense into Ikki that two women couldn't have children in the traditional way), most people had been more or less okay with it if they hadn't already figured it out like Pema, Senna, and Beifong.

Poor Mako though, he hadn't figured it out by himself and was in for the shock of his life when he found out that his two ex-girlfriends were now dating each other. That had probably been very bad for his self-esteem, even though when he had to accompany Wu to the Fire Nation, rumor had it that he became very friendly with Izumi's youngest daughter.

But all of that was in the past, and right now, Asami had to focus on the present, and item one on her to do-list was to make herself presentable again. She turned into the driveway of the Sato Estate again, leaving her car right in front of the door. She'd probably be heading out again anyway, trying to distract himself from how empty the enormous house seemed without Korra there.

What was strange was the whistling that came from the bathroom. Someone was in her house!

Knowing it was never far away, Asami quickly ducked into her bedroom and slipped on her improved Equalist glove. Even though the Equalists had been abolished, it was selling like hot buns for non-bending police forces across the world. It was also still Asami's weapon of choice, being stylish, effective, but not entirely deadly.

She quickly pushed the door of the bathroom open, only to be surprised. "Korra?!"

Korra was there, filling up the bathtub. "Hey, babe! What's with the glove?"

Asami quickly shook it off. "Well, I... I kind of thought you were a burglar or something."

"Right, and then I'd go for the bathroom to steal things." She chuckled. "You worry too much. Your secretary called me, she said you were on your way back home to get cleaned up, so I decided to do this for you."

Asami was still having some trouble processing that her girlfriend had flown halfway across the world to prepare her a bath. "I thought you weren't coming back for another couple of days?"

Korra shrugged. "Meh, Eska and Desna wanted me gone, said that once I'd calmed down the worst of the ruckus, their own spiritual advisors could handle it, whatever that means. It does mean that I have a few days off though, and I can spend them with you," she said, moving in closer and trying to kiss her.

"Korra, don't, I'm all greasy," Asami said, which was true.

At this, Korra chuckled. "I know." She pressed their foreheads together and pulled her girlfriend in for a long and tender kiss. "Looks like I'll just have to join you."

This made Asami gulp. While they had moved slightly beyond kissing, that would be a new level. She hadn't seen Korra naked yet, or vice versa. "Are you... sure?"

"Only if you want me to."

Asami took a deep breath. "Alright."

Korra smiled. "Great. You get in, I just have to go get a towel. Back in a sec!" She pressed a quick kiss on Asami's lips and was out the door again.

To say that Asami was a little bit nervous was an understatement. It was for the best that Korra had made the bath with generous helpings of suds and that the bubbles were nearly pouring over the edge, so there would be at least a little bit of privacy, but that wouldn't be true for Korra. And... well, they'd be in _bath_ together. The last time Asami had shared a bath with anyone was when she was a toddler and her mother had to bathe her.

That all being said, there was some merit to the idea. They had both been apprehensive about moving their relationship to the next level, and this seemed like a good intermediate. Intimate without being sexual.

Asami decided to go for it. She quickly dumped her dirty clothes in a laundry basket and slipped into the bath.

Truth be told, Korra had done an all-around fantastic job preparing this bath. The temperature was perfect, the scented oils were delicious, and the salts worked wonders on her skin. When she was just in and comfortable, a knock came from the door. "Asami? Are you in the bath?" came Korra's voice from the other side.

"Yes, you can come in!"

Korra did. She had a towel over her arm, which she quickly placed on the counter. Other than that, she was down to a simple dark blue robe. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, a sincere concern in her voice.

"Korra, I want to be with you, and that includes bath time," Asami smiled.

She smiled back and promptly undid her robe. Even though Asami knew that Korra was in excellent shape, she did have trouble not to blatantly stare at just how _good_ her girlfriend looked in the nude. Everything, ranging from her abs, to her full breasts, to her defined legs, it all just blended together in a perfect mix of athleticism and femininity.

It took Korra making a sarcastic remark to snap her out of it. "Are you just going to stare all day or are you going to scoot over and make room for me?"

Asami shook herself out of the daze that was her girlfriend's looks. "Sure. Where do you want to be?"

"Right behind you," Korra smirked.

Asami scooted forward a little bit, and just as quickly, Korra slid on behind her, wrapped her arms around Asami's midsection, and pulled her into her own body. They relaxed for a bit, before Asami decided to lean back, giving Korra a very awkward kiss because of the angle. Not that either of them cared though. "This is nice," she said. It was true. Taking a bath was not something Asami was ever opposed to, but taking one wrapped securely in the strong arms of her girlfriend made everything many, many times better.

"Hmm, it sure is..." Korra softly moaned back after they broke apart again. "I wouldn't mind taking baths like this more often."


	2. Day 2: Gym Buddies

Korra could already feel her muscles burning as she put her weights down again. _Nice._

-"Not bad," Asami commented on the bench across from her. "New record or what?"

Korra smiled. "Nah, if I wanted to go for a record, I would have done this first, not the legs. You know, focus on exclusively on the guns," she said while flexing.

At this, the pale girl laughed. They had been going to the gym together for a while now, and Korra was still miles ahead of Asami. Of course, she went here every day, while Asami only went twice a week.

And yet... these were Korra's favorite days. She instructed Asami on the hows and whats, while not being bound by anything. She didn't have to artificially slow herself down. They had different weights, different speeds of the treadmill, different amount of water in the watercycler, it all worked out. And so did they.

Of course, the fact that Korra's biggest secret was that she had a massive crush on Asami and that that was a large part of the reason she said yes in the first place was... something that should stay a secret.

But stil, crush or not, Asami was Korra's best friend, and she couldn't just throw that away. Or give up the opportunity to see her toned, slender body squeezed into nothing more than a pair of lycra shorts and a burgundy sports bra, all sweaty and glistening from their earlier workout...

_Snap out of it!_ Korra had to mentally slap herself in the face and focus back on finishing their cooling down. To her, this was always a little bit disappointing, because A) it meant that her workout was over, and B) Asami would shortly be getting dressed again in her relatively conservative clothes.

This was always a bit of a mystery to Korra. She had this amazing body, and yet somehow never felt the need to show it off, not even a little bit.

Then again, it could also be an extension of that same disappointment, but she'd rather not think too much about that. Korra was already having trouble not furiously masturbating to the images seared onto her retinas after getting back from the gym.

Naturally, her lust won out over her conscience occasionally. It was probably a good thing they didn't share a dorm and/or shower.

Asami still lived with her father, and even though she sometimes talked about moving out, she never actually saw it through.

"Well, there's always next time, right?" Korra asked.

-"I guess so. What do you say, time for a shower?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They made their way to the dressing room, and just like it had been all afternoon, it was surprisingly quiet.

But then Korra learned why: there was a sign saying 'out of order' on the door leading to the private shower cabins.

"Are you kidding me?!" Korra yelled.

-"Sorry, ladies," a woman piped up. "Shower pump broke last night, mechanic won't be in till Monday. You'll just have to use the public showers for now."

_Oh no. No, no, no, no NO!_ "There has to be something else," Korra tried. "These can't be the only showers here."

-"They're not, the rest just don't have walls. Now you can choose between showering there or going home smelly. Your call."

Asami put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Korra, it's fine. We'll just shower there. It's not like we've never done that before."

That was actually true, but only by virtue of them having been friends since they were four. They had shared plenty of baths, beds, and showers, the only difference being was that Korra didn't know back then that she had a massive crush on Asami. _Kind of an important one._ The fact that the pale girl had grown spectacular, amazingly squeezable boobs since then didn't really help much either. _Here we go again._

It was Asami who had been the one to convince her to do many things over the years, including going on that trip to Ember Island, dye a single lock of hair blue, (Korra still had that, officially because she thought it looked good, in reality because Asami once said it made her look sexy,) get her belly button pierced... In short, Korra's life would be a lot more boring if Asami hadn't been in it.

That changed when Asami came out of the closet. Korra had done so (again, on Asami's insistence,) a year or so prior, but she never really realized the implications of that until Asami became 'available'. That was probably the worst part of the whole thing: knowing that there may just be a chance in it for her. Unfortunately, finding that out could ruin their friendship.

They went back to the dressing room, where Korra could already hear the adjacent shower running. _Greatness. More people._ It wasn't so much that she wasn't comfortable in her own body, quite the opposite, actually. Korra knew that she looked good, and she took a little bit of pride in everything that her hard work had earned her, ranging from her impressive biceps to her six-pack.

No, what she didn't trust was her restraint and ability to keep her eyes _off_ Asami. That was probably going to be the real challenge here.

Korra realized she had been contemplating the issue for so long that Asami tapped her on the shoulder. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

The tan girl looked up, seeing her best friend already wrapped in just a towel, with a bottle of shampoo in her hand. "Yeah, sure, right behind you."

This was really it. Asami had disappeared behind the wall of the shower, so Korra quickly removed her sportclothes, only to follow Asami's idea of wrapping herself in a towel. With a deep breath, she made for the shower as well. _And whatever you do, **don't stare**._

As soon as Korra rounded the corner, that last thought was forgotten. She instantly saw the pale girl testing the water, back fortunately turned to her. As it turns out, her lycra shorts weren't _quite_ as hip-hugging as Korra'd hoped, and her ass was even more amazing than when she was doing squats. _Not that you wouldn't know that._

Apparently, the water was good enough because Asami soon stepped under and turned back around. "Water's good, Kor. Feel free to join!"

Korra would, were she not too busy blatantly eye-fucking her best friend. Asami had her toned and slender body fully on display, more so than the tan girl could have ever hoped to see. The slightly pronounced curve of her ass, the immaculately trimmed strip of hair between her legs, the faint but visible line down the middle of her belly, her _oh so_ amazing breasts, all shining from the water flowing down every little bit...

-"Earth to Korra?" Asami called out.

She quickly shook herself out of it, and her face heated up like a furnace, muttering about how she froze a little bit before moving to claim a shower of her own. It wasn't until after she had dropped her towel that Korra realized a middle-aged woman with slightly tanned skin was looking at her as well with one eyebrow raised. On closer inspection, she was in quite good shape, but her short gray hair and wrinkles around her eyes betrayed her age.

"Can I help you?"

She gave Korra a good-hearted smile. "Nope. It's just that you're easier to read than the last book I read to my children."

The tan girl shook her head and turned back to her shower, where she quickly started lathering herself, hoping to conceal her blush at least a little bit.

The older woman was soon done, and Korra let out a little breath in relief, before she moved to start washing her hair. Fortunately, her short hair didn't require the extensive washing that it used to, but it would mean that she'd have to turn her back to the shower, and as a direct consequence, face Asami again.

Begrudgingly, she did, only to let her eyes fall back onto that _amazing_ body. Korra tried to avert her gaze, and was mostly successful, but that was in no small part down to the fact that she got shampoo into her eyes.

"Ow, fuck!" she called out, rubbing her eye.

There was a chuckle from across the shower. "Are you okay?" Asami asked, though not without a serious undertone of amusement.

"This isn't funny," Korra objected.

-"It is a little bit." When the tan girl started rubbing her eye, Asami objected as well. "Don't do that, just wash it out. Here," she said, and stepped over to guide Korra's head under the running water.

It took a few moments for Korra to realize just how close they really were and how naked Asami was. That she was as well was of secondary importance right now, but also there.

Still, elephant in the room and all that, and she did try to subtly move away, but because of her poor vision, ended up head-butting the wall.

-"Are you trying to find out how many ways you can hurt yourself in this morning?" the pale girl asked, but again, not without laughing. When Korra didn't reply, her tone turned more serious. "Korra, you've been acting weird since we stepped into the shower. I thought you'd be more... I dunno, more open to this. You're always so easy going with everything, wearing bikinis, shorts, all that stuff."

Korra sighed, because it was true. "I know, I know, it's just that... This is a little alien to me, and I'm surprised you're not more uncomfortable with it." _Luckily, you're still half blind, so you can be excused for not looking at her._

-"Is it me?"

At this, the tan girl perked up, trying to meet her best friend's look. "No, no, of course not... I mean..." She fell silent. "It's complicated, okay?"

She felt fingers intertwine with her own. "Korra..."

Korra's heart skipped a beat. Asami was so close, and somehow, the fact that they were both naked made it feel more intimate. It made Korra feel vulnerable, but she didn't mind being so as long as Asami was close.

Her vision cleared up again, and she could see the pale girl staring deep into her eyes. Those green eyes, ones that she could just get lost in, were now calling, and judging by the fact that Asami didn't back away, Korra's were calling back.

Ever so slowly, they leaned in, further into the stream of hot water. Their lips finally met, and yes, it was everything Korra had hoped for. Asami's lips were full, soft, and there was still a hint left of the cherry lipgloss she had worn earlier. The kiss was warm and passionate, but still tender in a good way.

As kisses went, it was short, before Korra was the one to break away first. "Asami... I... I'm sorry - I didn't..."

Fortunately, she was interrupted when the pale girl put a finger on her lips. "Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you feel the same way."

A huge smile appeared on Korra's face, but just as she leaned in for another kiss, they were interrupted

"Ahem," the woman who was in the shower earlier cleared her throat at the entrace. "You really want a private shower for that," she said before turning away.

Both of them turned bright red, and Korra quickly reached for her towel. "Yeah, sorry," she muttered.

After wrapping herself in her towel as well, Asami leaned in again, pecking the tan girl on the cheek. "You know, we could always use the private shower at my place..."

Korra thought she was going to swoon. "Take me away..."

* * *

_For those of you wondering; no, I don't intend to make Korra and Asami end up naked in every installment here :-P. But there is going to be at least **some** more before this week is over._

_Second note, no, I'm not a huge fan of this one, but I do think it starts out okay, even if I never could quite get the ending right, despite having re-written it three times. D'oh well._


	3. The New TA

_Ugh..._ Korra woke up with a groan, already hating this day.

Yesterday had been Bolin's birthday, and naturally, they needed to have a few drinks to celebrate it.

Because of Korra's lack of self-control and Bolin's insistence, they had turned to playing a game of 'Never Have I Ever', more readily known in her social circle as 'Let's Get Korra Drunk Quickly'. She was the one who had basically done almost everything, even when they weren't specifically aimed at her. _Excuse you for enjoying your life._

But the results were obvious, namely that she now had a cracking hangover. She was used to it, so probably no puking, but still - dry throat, sore eyes, splitting headache, the works.

Korra checked her phone, and was suddenly jettisoned back into reality. It was 8:27 in the morning, which meant she had class in three minutes. "FUCK!" she swore, and jumped up out of bed.

Now she had to choose, because no way in hell was this going to end well for her. On the one hand, she smelled like crap, so skipping a shower was a terrible idea, but it was also the one that would save her the most time. Still, she had a Maths class, and the TA already hated her. Some schmuck named Baatar Beifong Jr. Good with maths, bad with people. Problem was that Korra could just skip it altogether, but that would be a bad idea, and would probably cost her the subject.

In the end, she made for the shower, deciding to at least rinse off and brush her teeth at the same time, going for a record short when it came to showering.

While she didn't quite manage that, she did manage to make it quick, and was out again by 8:33. Korra didn't feel like eating breakfast anyway, which was a bonus, so instead, she just slipped on a pair of jeans that could pass for clean, an old RCSU hoodie, and figured that flip-flops would work for shoes.

What's worse, the building her class was in was on the other side of the campus, so even though it wasn't really the idea, Korra took her bicycle to race across the campus as quickly as she could.

But when Korra got to her classroom, she was in a for a surprise. Instead of Baatar standing in front of the class, it was a drop-dead gorgeous woman.

She took notice of Korra's entrance, looking slightly annoyed.

"Excuse me, I think I have the wrong classroom," she said, even though she was pretty sure she didn't.

-"No, you don't," the woman said. "I'm Beifong Jr.'s replacement. Have a seat."

Korra did, reluctantly sitting down at the desk closest to the door. This gave her an opportunity to have a closer look at the woman, who, on closer inspection, was more likely a TA than a actual college professor. This was mostly down to her age, Korra knew that she couldn't be much older than she herself was.

Of course, her spectacular looks might have had something to do with it as well, as she was wearing heels despite being tall already, had the grace not to wear stockings and thus putting her slender legs on display, coming from her pencil skirt, followed by a black silk blouse on top. Say what you want, her sense of fashion was excellent, as were her skills with make-up. Her hair was also perfect, falling in long, wavy locks over her shoulders.

_Focus, for crying out loud. You're here to learn maths, not eye-fuck the TA._

Reluctantly, Korra drew her eyes _off_ the sexy TA, and did indeed start paying attention to what was written on the board.

Bone-dry formulas that would only get the biggest maths-nerd imaginable excited, for the most part. Of course, Korra forced herself to write everything explained on the board down because she needed to. Also, if she didn't, it would mean that she gave up a delicious morning of sleeping off her hangover for nothing. _Note: as soon as you get back from this, bacon and eggs._

Towards the end of the class, that only managed to draw in a handful of people, Korra was completely sick of it. She didn't want maths, she just wanted her bed and a real breakfast, and possibly a cup of coffee or some aspirin.

She was packing her stuff when the TA called over. "Girl who was late," she said.

"Yes?"

-"Can I have a short word with you?"

Korra was surprised. "Uhh, sure?"

-"First off, if you're going to be late next time, at least make sure you get a cup of coffee on the way. You have a bad hangover and you look like it."

At this, Korra turned slightly red. "Yeah, sorry. I need this class, because I'll fail otherwise. That I know for certain."

-"Figures," the TA smiled. "Look, I appreciate that you still came here and tried to pay attention to my class. I'm not a professional teacher, only doint this because of the money." She eyed Korra up. "Are you able to keep up?"

Korra sighed in defeat. "No, and this is probably a waste of time. I should just drop it and move on."

The TA slowly nodded. "Hmm," she hummed. "Or you ask me for a bit of extra help. Small fee, and I help you through it."

This had Korra flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me? I show up late to your class with a bad hangover and you're offering me tutelage?"

-"Of course," she smiled. "The fact that you showed up anyway with that hangover means that you're ambitious and driven, and thus worth my time. I need to earn a little bit because of it, but still. Win-win situation."

Korra thought for a moment. "Alright," she ultimately said. "When and where?"

-"Here, today at three."

"Great, I'll be there. Thanks." Korra started walking to the exit, when she suddenly thought of something. "Wait, I never caught your name."

The TA smiled again as she leaned back into her chair. "Asami Sato."

 _Damn. Even her name is sexy._ This was probably going to be a  _long_ study session.


	4. Moving Out, Moving On

Today was pretty exciting. Korra would _finally_ get to move out of her shithole apartment and into one that she would share with Asami. What could possibly be more to look forward to than that?

Of course, it wasn't easy to get here. Convincing her homophobic father that this was something she was going to do, with or without him, was hell. Of course, the fact that Korra didn't look particularly like the first choice for a high-society girl didn't help that process very much.

Hiroshi knew on the fringes that Asami was dating girls left and right, but she never dared to confess to him that her relationship with Korra had moved far beyond casual dating. And when the day came that Korra had asked her to move in together, Asami said yes, making this the first time she'd actually move out of her father's house at age 28.

But then actually telling him this had the heiress literally shaking with fear. Korra spent days trying to calm her down, and eventually decided to go with her. It was probably better for Asami, but not for Hiroshi. The tan girl had a very recognizable appearance, to say the least. There was a tribal band tattooed around her right bicep, a large design of the mythical Tree of Time covering pretty much all of her left arm, and several smaller ones dotting the rest of her body. Then there was the fact that Korra had shaved the left side of her head, combing the rest of her hair over the right side, and had multiple piercings in her ears, nose, and tongue.

Not that Asami thought anything bad of that. She loved her girlfriend for being so open, and even though Korra cared about what Asami thought, she didn't care about the rest of the world who she didn't know anyway.

In hindsight, maybe it would have been best if she had worn something a bit more substantial than a tank top.

Hiroshi went berserk when he learned that Asami was not only in a very serious relationship with a woman, but _also_ with a woman who looked like Korra.

Of course, Asami wasn't about to be deterred by that detail. She would like to have her father in her life since he was her only living family, but if he would make her choose, she'd choose Korra every time.

So now came the day they finally got to move into their apartment. Korra had insisted that they would split the rent, as she didn't want to live off Hiroshi's wealth, which was fair enough. Ultimately, Asami found them a neat little place downtown, via an old connection she made in college.

The got the keys yesterday, and would make the full move today, with the couch from Korra's old dorm room and her dresser, plus a lot of stuff they had bought. Asami wouldn't say that the local IKEA could comfortably close down for the rest of the year, but it was close.

They had bought a dresser, a double bed, a table, and a few other things there. Korra still had a TV, they both had computers, and they would be making the move quickly. Asami didn't have a lot of stuff outside of her clothes, which truly had everyone involved stunned. Boxes full of them had been piled high in her room, and would soon be loaded into Bolin's truck, which they had rented for the day. The price was a pizza and a case of beer, which was a pretty good deal.

Of course, there was only one downside in moving right now, and that was the weather. Who would have ever predicted a heatwave in September? It was madness. The weather was predicted to hit 100 degrees later today.

At about 10, the doorbell went, and Asami opened up to find Korra standing there. "Hey, babe," she opened, pressing a quick kiss on Asami's lips. "Ready to move?"

The heiress smiled. "You bet." She looked over her girlfriend's shoulder, seeing Bolin's 25-year old Toyota Hilux that desperately needed new... pretty much everything, really. But it still ran, considering those things are indestructible, so it would do for today.

A quick up-and-down look of Korra revealed that she was wearing a simple tanktop, revealing both her arms, and a pair of shorts that even revealed the wolf tattooed on her thigh. "Really? You want to give my dad extra ammo?"

Korra simply shrugged. "Meh, he won't be a problem after today, right? Plus, it's still early and I'm already smoldering. Little clothes are allowed today."

"Good point."

They moved to Asami's room, where pretty much everything was packed. Just a few last items that were still needed were lying around, but they could now begin transporting everything to the truck.

Korra, with her muscular arms that Asami naturally adored, was easily capable of lifting two boxes at once, while the heiress really was limited to one at a time. They were about to make the stairs when they were suddenly stopped.

-"Miss Iluak," Hiroshi said."

-"Mr. Sato," Korra coldly responded. He was standing right in the middle of the hallway, blocking the way out. "Could you move? These boxes are heavier than they look."

With a sigh, he stepped aside. "Sure." Korra started walking down the stairs, while Asami was stopped by her father. "A word?"

She stopped, but it wasn't what she wanted to do. "Dad, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm almost 30 and I still live with you."

-"But why her? Is it to vex me?"

"No, it's because I love her," Asami said with an annoyed sneer. "What you think is of secondary importance here. Now can you let me go as well? Korra shouldn't be moving me out by herself."

Reluctantly, he stepped aside, letting her pass as well. This went on, and before long, the truck was packed with almost all of Asami's stuff. It went with some staring at Korra's arms hard at work, glistening from a thin layer of sweat over them, but that's the way she liked her best anyway. The rest would have to come in another car, but it didn't matter, because Asami needed to take her own car as well. True, her BMW M6 Gran Coupé couldn't hold much, but she was fairly certain she could beat Korra to their apartment.

The heiress stood in her room for what would be the last time while she was still technically living here. Korra came walking up behind her and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. "You ready, babe?"

Asami couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. "I think so. I have lived here my entire life, but I guess it's time to move on." The nearly empty room didn't help much either. A bed, a desk, and two chairs was pretty much all that was left.

Korra gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait outside."

She stood in her room for a few minutes, and just as she was walking out, her father came walking up to her. "Asami, wait," he said, though his tone wasn't disapproving anymore. It almost sounded defeated. "I may not approve of Korra, but you are still my daughter, and I want you to be happy. I hope you find it with her." He pulled something from his pocket. "Here. I want you to have this."

It was a rather small picture in a frame, but what was on it made Asami's eyes water. The picture had her and her mother in the garden, with the estate in the background. She couldn't be older than two, but still had a broad smile on her face as she was digging in the mud near where her rose bushes were. "Thanks, Dad," she said, pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you."

-"I love you, Asami."

"Love you too, Dad."

After this final goodbye, she walked outside, where Korra was leaning against the truck. Korra noticed that her girlfriend was distressed, so she pulled her in for another hug. "What do you say, on to new adventures?"

Asami smiled through her tears as she pulled back from her girlfriend's strong arms. "Yeah, sounds perfect."

* * *

They soon rolled up to their new apartment building, and it did fill Asami with joy. This would truly be the start of their lives together.

Korra had already put her stuff and the as of yet unassembled furniture inside, so that just left Asami's things. She would do most of the heavy lifting (worst of all, they were three high and there was no elevator) so today should be good exercise.

"What do you say, get started on assembling stuff? You're the engineer."

Asami smiled. "Yeah, okay, I got this."

An hour later, Korra came up with another set of boxes labeled 'Shoes' (this would make boxes four and five labeled that way), and smiled at the sight and sounds greeting her.

-"How can it be this fucking hard?!" Asami yelled from their bedroom.

Korra smiled as she entered the bedroom. "Is the bed working against you as well?"

-"Korra, I have a degree in engineering, and I can't build any of our stuff. How is this supposed to be DIY furniture?!"

"You'll figure something out, that's what you always do." Korra's smirk only grew. "We can also trade places, you haul boxes, I try this."

Asami chuckled as well. "I don't think you can build this with a hammer, but feel free to try."

Naturally, Korra was up to the challenge, and about twenty minutes later, she'd put a significant dent in her girlfriend's ego by having their bed ready and made. "There we go, perfect," she smirked when Asami came back up with the last boxes.

-"I hate you," the heiress said in a playful manner, poking Korra in the side.

"I know you do," Korra smirked back. Her smile only grew as she saw how her girlfriend looked so ruggedly handsome like this: sweaty, a few stray hairs having fallen from her ponytail, slightly panting from climbing stairs over and over... Truth be told, she was having a hard time not ripping Asami's clothes off right here and now.

"What do you say, give it a test run?" she asked, gesturing to the bed.

Asami smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently helped my parents move out of the last house where I lived at home, so yeah, that kind of thing can be a little bit emotional. For the record, I moved out three years ago. Also, yes, I had to work like a horse in the sweltering heat of 30 degrees Celcius in September, who the hell thinks of that?! It was ridiculous, backbreaking, sweaty, heavy work, but in the end, pretty satisfying when you splash down on the couch with a cold beer at the end of the day.


	5. Earning Her Spurs

-"Sato, are you going to fix that hyperdrive today?"

Asami sighed as she picked up her wrench again. "Maybe. These take-off thrusters are more banged up than I thought, so they're going to take longer."

Her boss, a particularly ugly Mangalore called Irtos, wasn't taking this kindly. "I need this ship ready and out of the shop, the owners are getting impatient."

"Well maybe you should have put more than one 120-pound girl on a 100 foot star cruiser." This probably wasn't a good idea, talking back to him like that. He already hated her somewhat, but since she was his best mechanic, he had a tough time finding a reason to fire her and send her back to Earth instead.

Back to Earth was not a place she wanted to go, since the planet had become dry and arid after the last Great Human Wars, upon which the new governments had decided to pool their resources and fund the space station she was currently on, ironically named Hades. It was on the opposite end of the Sun from the Earth, rotating in the same orbit as their planet of origin.

This had attracted the attention of the first interstellar civilizations to seek contact, and before long, Hades had become a center of commerce from which all kinds of spaceships came and went, bringing with them all kinds of creatures.

Asami's dad had been a successful businessman, right up until the moment it was discovered that he was secretly funding and provoking interstellar wars in order to increase his profits. This didn't go down well with a lot of visitors, who subsequently kidnapped him, probably to make him stand trial before the Sagittarius council, or they just killed him on the way there.

This left Asami on her own, with nothing but a sullied name and a useless business so badly in debt it pretty much went broke overnight. All she had left was pretty much limited to the clothes on her back and the head on her shoulders, which she opted to use in favor of ending up a prostitute, which is what most women in her position would have done.

After a bit of trial and error, Asami came to work as a mechanic here, where she fixed the worst rust-buckets travelling among the stars, as she was doing now. Both the hyperdrive and the take-off thrusters were broken, leaving her to wonder how the hell the occupants ever managed to hit something as small as the Solar System, let alone Hades.

"Look, I fixed about half of these thrusters, but it's going to take time, or another guy to fix the rest."

-"Looks like they're just going to have to make do with half then," Irtos smirked, revealing his disgusting teeth. "Hyperdrive, now."

Asami sighed again, and set to work on that. She crawled deep inside the engine of the ship, where the problem most likely was.

It was dirty, hot, claustrophobic work, but it was the only work she could do right now, and so, towards the end of her day, had managed to fix the ship.

"Clocking out here," she yelled as she held her keycard to the device. Before waiting for a reply, she slipped into her jacket and got onto her hoverbike to ride back to her apartment.

It was only small, having little more than a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom, but it was at least a little bit of Asami's safe place.

Which is why it was extra disturbing to notice that someone was definitely there. The door was slightly ajar, nothing you'd notice if you weren't looking for it, but unmistakable to Asami. Very cautiously, she nudged it open, only to have a smile appear on her face as she saw why the door was open in the first place.

"For once, could you just call ahead of time?" she smirked.

From Asami's comfortable chair rose a figure dressed in old-fashioned cowboy boots, jeans worn down to the thread, a gun belt hanging off her right hip, a crop top, a leather jacket thrown over the chair she was sitting in, and with very distinct tattoos covering her entire left arm and her right upper arm.

-"I could, but that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" She slowly stalked closer to the mechanic, having one hand on the laser pistol hanging from her belt. "You know I'm all about theatricality."

Asami stopped her by putting her flat hand on her chest, even though the distance between them was minimal. "And that's what I love about you." Before she knew it, Korra pulled her into a passionate kiss, which lasted long enough for them to be forced to end it by a lack of air.

This was why they maintained a long-distance relationship: the passion between them burned brighter every time Korra came to visit, and it was proudly on display of Korra's right shoulder: a heart with 'Asami' written in it. Probably a stupid idea, though the outlaw did admit that she got it when she was properly drunk. Not the best way to go about things, but Asami dis appreciate the notion that Korra was thinking of her when she was drunk.

Korra's hands slipped up Asami's jacket, and slowly started pulling it down her arms, dropping it on the floor.

"Korra, wait..." the mechanic started. "I'm still dirty from work."

The outlaw just chuckled. "I know, but you know that my hands aren't exactly clean either." She continued her work, and softly started kissing Asami's neck.

"Hmmm..." she moaned, loving the feeling of the surprisingly tender lips on her worked skin. "At least move this to the shower? I think we can do two things at once."

Korra smiled and scooped her up bridal-style. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Two showers, a meal, and no less than _six_ hours of passionate lovemaking later, Korra and Asami had finally ended up in bed, where their last round had just ended. The mechanic was already struggling to stay awake, a sight so adorable that Korra couldn't help but smile at it.

"Sleep," she urged her. "I'll still be here in the morning." Whether or not that was true, Korra didn't know yet. She had a habit of showing up for maybe one night, they had their fun, and then the outlaw was on her way again. She only had a small ship affectionately called _Naga_ , but it could support one person for a limited time. She could easily make it from one planet to another, but yet always managed to find her way back here, back to Hades and Asami's warm bed.

Sure, she encountered plenty of prostitutes on her travels, some even humans, but Korra never went for this. Her heart belonged to this one mechanic, stubborn yet beautiful, who knew exactly who she was and what she did, but never let it get in the way of their... well, calling it a relationship would be a stretch, but that was the closest thing to it.

Korra couldn't exactly offer her a life, given that she made a living robbing freighters and that her bounty was up in the ten thousands of credits, but then again, Asami had everything stolen from her, down to her very reputation. They were in the same boat, so when Korra came into the shop one day to ask for repairs, they both recognized the other, and swore to keep it silent. It wasn't ideal, but later that night, when they were in _Naga_ for a drink, and somehow, ended up in bed together.

It had since become something of a staple to them, but it always ended with Korra sneaking out, leaving Asami with an emptiness she usually filled with booze and Korra with massive guilt that she then tried to wash away with generous helpings of booze. She had more than once morbidly chuckled to herself that alcoholism probably wasn't the most healthy basis for a relationship.

But it worked, and neither one wanted to put an end to it.

Korra decided she could stay at least until Asami woke up. She gently wrapped her arm around her lover, and then went to sleep as well.

The following morning, it was the outlaw who woke up first. She made some breakfast, surprising Asami when she woke up too to the smell of sizzling bacon.

"Morning," Korra greeted her.

-"Morning," the mechanic said in surprise. "You stayed."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't get in until late last night. I have a moment before they realize I'm here."

Asami sat down at the table with some of Korra's breakfast, which was surprisingly good. "Thanks. It's been a while since someone made me breakfast."

"My pleasure."

* * *

They made some light banter over Korra's adventures before Asami needed to get to work. The outlaw very kindly offered to go with her, so long as she had her vintage Aviator sunglasses on. With that and her arms covered, she wouldn't be recognized. _Naga_ was docked close to the workshop anyway and Korra never brought luggage.

But when they got to the workshop, Asami immediately saw that something was off. The ship she had worked on yesterday was docked out front again, and there were three very burly and angry looking Hefls standing around her boss. By the looks of things, he was trying to bargain for his life.

-"That's her!" Irtos called out. "She's the one who fucked up your ship!"

-"Thank you," one of them mocked, and promptly shot Irtos in the head.

Korra leapt off the bike, drawing her laser gun as well, aiming it at the aliens. She put herself between them and Asami, already defending her. "Easy, boys, no need to get violent with her."

-"This broad only fixed half of our ship, and then charged us full price. Someone's gonna pay for that."

The outlaw chuckled. "By looks of things, the guy who charged you too much already did."

Asami got off the bike as well, and felt for the knife in her boot. It wasn't much, but better than nothing. They had the numbers advantage, were bigger, stronger, and better armed. The only benefit that she and Korra had was that Hefls weren't famed for their intelligence. "We don't have to get violent here. There's money in the office, and you can be on your way," the mechanic tried.

-"Ha!" one of them mocked. "We can barely take off from this shitty station, how are we supposed to leave any planet we enter? Fix out ships, or we turn you into cat food."

Korra and Asami shared a knowing look, upon which the outlaw fired the first shot, right into the heart of one of the Hefls. It was effective, since he dropped dead straight away. Didn't help them much that their heart was close to their groin, and thus easily left vulnerable.

Asami charged, running up to one who was unarmed. Her lover entered into a standoff, shooting back and forth from mild cover.

Of course, it wasn't much of a challenge for the mechanic. Her father may have been evil down to the bone, but he still made her take self-defense classes since she was six. Those came in very handy now.

She made short work of beating the Hefl down, and just as she looked up, Korra landed a solid shot on her opponent, taking him down as well.

Asami walked up to her boss, seeing him lying there. There was no doubt about it, he was dead. Truth be told, she had mixed feeling about this. On the one hand, yeah, he was a living being, but on the other, he was also a total asshole, scamming wherever he could, including his own employees, were it not that Asami actually knew something about keeping records. The station was probably better off without him.

-"Shit..." Korra swore. "These guys are part of a gang. If they learn we killed three of them, they're coming after us."

Asami shook her head. "No." The outlaw looked up at this as the mechanic wrapped her arms around her waist. "I want to come with you. I'm sick of this life, the scraps, people turning away from me. You're the only one who appreciates me."

Korra hesitated. "Asami... I... Look, this is not something you want to do impulsively."

"I know. But I hate this life that I was stuck in. This is my chance to get out clean, to go with someone I want to be with." She pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "Someone who doesn't care about what anyone says about me, or her, for that matter."

A huge smile appeared on the outlaw's face. "Let's do it," she said.

A couple of minutes later, they were sitting in _Naga_ , Asami in the co-pilot's seat. "Ready for a new life?"

"Take me to the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heavily inspired by boasamishipper's Spur of the Moment and it's prequels/sequels, after which I named it. Go read those, they're one of very few fanfics that actually had me tearing up at the end.


	6. Swimming in the Rain

Korra loved days like these.

Of course, she was the only person on Ember Island to do so, but she didn't care. They didn't have to agree with her, they just had to let her.

When it rains on a Sunday afternoon, most people tend to stay indoors, maybe have a cup of tea and hang around the house a little bit, but not Korra. When the rain came, she instantly became restless. It was almost like water got her invigorated or something, because she had loved it ever since she was a little girl.

That probably was a good thing, given her home island. Well, home island was a little bit much, but since her father hated the Northern Water Tribe, they had come down here when Korra was just a little girl.

Ever since, Korra loved the sea. She loved how it was cool on hot days, of which there were of course plenty. She loved the life within it, the deep blue color, how it provided her with something to do on boring days...

And on days like these, when the season was warm and the rain was sticky, Korra loved to go swimming in it. Under water, she was protected from the rain that made her clothes stick to her skin in the most awful way possible.

Of course, an added benefit of her love for swimming was that it made her really quite fit. She didn't really need to exercise, just to pull another few laps between her house and the old jetty on the far end of the bay. It used to belong to some rent-a-board business that had gone bust a few years ago, and then that building burned down under suspicious circumstances. Their jetty remained though, and it was a perfect target for Korra.

She was taking a short break after having pulled five to and fro laps, so within another five, she'd be heading back inside. At that point, she'd have swam for more than two miles, with only a short break in between. Not bad for a 15-year old.

Content that she could take just a few more minutes, Korra leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the rain fall on her face. It was warm rain, which is why she was so eager to swim today instead of, say, sit around all day while sweating like an otter-dog.

-"Hey there," a voice suddenly came from her left, so sudden in fact that Korra's arms slipped and she fell on the jetty.

When she finally regained her senses, she took a good look around, and soon found a girl her own age leaning on the jetty. Her skin was strangely pale for someone on Ember Island, but her raven hair suggested that she was a tourist from the Fire Nation. It framed her face and ran well past her shoulder, where it disappeared into the water again.

"Hi..." Korra reluctantly said, shuffling over a little bit. "Umm... Where did you come from?"

-"Over there," she said, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder. Korra followed her finger, but she was pointing out to sea. "You're quite the swimmer."

This had Korra a little spooked. "You've been watching me? Creepy."

-"In my defense, you're basically swimming through my back yard."

"What are you talking about? I live over there," she said, pointing to her house. "We're the only ones living in this neck of the woods."

She shook her head. "No, you're not. I'm not very far away from here. It's a good thing my father didn't find you here, he'd be pissed." When Korra just continued to stare at her, she looked like the light went on. "You don't know about us, do you?"

"It's safe to say that I don't."

-"Scoot over."

Curiously, Korra did so, making room on the end of the jetty. Before she really knew it, the girl dove under again, only to jump straight out of the water, and plonked herself down on the jetty, right next to Korra.

But it was _how_ that really had her amazed. Instead of legs, she had a _tail_. A fish tail, covered in large, shiny green scales. From sheer surprise, Korra jumped up, stumbling back a few paces

"You're a _mermaid_?!"

-"Umm, yeah. You've heard of us, but you look surprised."

Korra took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. "Yes, I mean, mermaids are these mythical creatures to us, no one really knows they actually exist."

The mermaid shrugged. "Well, we do."

Now that the initial shock was wearing off, Korra gave herself the time to eye the mermaid up. Her initial assessment of her being beautiful still stood, and there was in fact another addition to it that made her go slightly red: she was _topless_. Fortunately, her breasts were covered by her long hair, otherwise this would have been a very awkward conversation.

In spite of this, Korra couldn't help but be curious. "So what's it like to live under water? What do you live in?"

-"Well, it's not really all thet different from what you have here, I guess. We have a house where I live with my father, and from there he rules the seas around us. But what about you? Why are you only partly covered?"

"Ah," Korra said, rubbing her neck. Of course, it didn't help that the mermaid was tugging on the strings of her bikini. "Could you... We kind of wear clothes, to stay warm, and it's frowned upon to go out without any."

She snorted. "Sounds impractical." Suddenly, she perked up, as if she heard something. "Right, I have to go. I guess I'll see you later." rather gracefully, she slipped back into the water, before quickly surfacing again. "Wait. What's your name?"

"Korra."

She smiled. "Pretty name. I'm Asami. See you later!" With this, she dove back under, and then was quickly gone.

Korra just dumbly stayed on the jetty, waving at the spot where Asami disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I didn't publish this in the week itself was mostly because I wanted to expand on it, but that deviated so far from the prompt that I cut that part out. Might publish it later, though. I promise you, the last chapter will come, but that's going to be the biggest one of them all.


End file.
